


Past Hurt

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: coincidentally, you jump into a car that will drive you start to your own demise.





	Past Hurt

“Shit, shit, shit,” you repeated under your breath as you ran out of the bank before the security could grab hold of you. Thankfully, your years on the track team at school had paid off in times such as this. You didn’t hesitate as you jumped through the window of a random car and started yelling at whoever was in the driver’s seat. “Shut up and fuckin drive!” you yelled at the man.

“What the fuck?” the man blinked at you in confusion.

“Drive.” you demanded as you pulled a pistol from the bag you had with you and pointed it at the man’s temple. Blinking wildly at you, he nodded before pulling casually into the street and driving as you gave him directions.

“So, uh, I’m Clint.” the man hesitantly introduced as he turned a corner. “Is there any- shutting up.” He became quiet as you glared at him with your pistol still pointed at him, this time, however, it was pointed lower as your elbow rested on the center console.

“I said drive.” you deadpanned. “Turn left here and drop me off.”

“no.” he denied, still turning the corner. “Tell me what you’re fucking deal is.”

Sighing, you groaned. “I was assigned a task for initiation for some mafia punk; robbing a bank and getting away with detection.” 

“Really?” the man;’s eyes grew wide. You could tell he didn’t believe you. “What mafia punk are you talking about?”

“Tony Stark,” you frowned.

“Oh for the sake of tacos.” Clint groaned. “Tony isn’t going to allow you into his crew; he’s a sexist punk and he uses females for sex and other dumb tasks. He got my sister Laura into that bullshit and once she confessed her feelings to him, he had her bound and gagged and threw her into the ocean.”

“Really?” you asked, trying to decide if the man was lying or not.

Frowning, he pulled down his sun visor and a picture of a female was stuck on the surface. “She died by Tony Stark’s hand personally. I vowed that I would never get involved with the man, but if he’s still trying to recruit poor girls like this, I have to report him to the police.”

“I’ll go with you.” you nodded.


End file.
